


Lights, Dean, Pie

by RedAthena79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-12
Updated: 2007-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAthena79/pseuds/RedAthena79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and pie in one hundred words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights, Dean, Pie

The crunch of the wheels over gravel barely covers up the rumbling of his stomach. He throws the car into park and stares lovingly at the neon light flickering on a dirty window. His mouth is already awash with drool. Next to him he can see Sam throwing him a look of disgust. Doesn't matter. What matters is the sign. The sign that proudly pronounces the presence of wonderful, beautiful, heavenly pie. Dean is going to have that pie. So with happy thoughts and a slightly leaky grin Dean heaves himself out of the car and heads towards the light.


End file.
